El Vendedor de Ilusiones
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai, Rei, Yuriy . La realidad y la fantasía a veces se mezclan, hasta el punto que no sabes discernir más donde comienza uno y termina otro... y el error de no diferenciarlo puede costar caro. Yaoi, AU. CAPÍTULO 4
1. Capítulo 1

**El Vendedor de Ilusiones – Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes**: _Kai, Rei, Yuriy_

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, lemon, AU_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben. _

**Observaciones Generales: **_Hola, estimados lectores y lectoras! Yo y mis ideas no-tan-convencionales de nuevo... esta cosa se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo, lo descontinué y ahora surgió la inspiración de forma masiva, de modo que advierto que en este primer capi hay lemon (Sí! Lemon, como no podría ser) de modo que si no gusta, no leas. Espero que se diviertan leyéndolo. _

* * *

Corretearon intensamente por todo el escenario, levantando papeles y algunos cables que estaban por el suelo. En medio del griterío se hacía presente la voz del director, quien ordenaba a todos los funcionarios que mantuvieran el silencio, apenas logrando que su voz se mezclara con las otras, al tiempo que un ayudante suyo le acercó un rimero de papeles; echó una mirada en el texto, verificando que se habían cometido varios errores en el diálogo y la caracterización de los personajes, y ordenó estentóreamente que se pusieran todos en sus respectivos lugares para recomenzar la filmación. 

El inmenso estudio cubierto, especialmente construido para la ocasión, pertenecía a uno de los tantos desparramados en un terreno de varias hectáreas de extensión, propiedad de la compañía cinematográfica Hiwatari Co. recientemente formada, contando con un respaldo de varios millones de dólares y que se proyectaba en el campo fílmico como una nueva propuesta en el negocio del entretenimiento. La formación de esta compañía era el resultado de la aglutinación de varias otras pequeñas y antiguas, las cuales no podían competir con las gigantes actualmente en el mercado, y mediante una conveniente inyección de capital todos los inmuebles existentes fueron remozados y nuevos complejos fueron construidos, las instalaciones eléctricas fueron sustituídas y los aparatos electrónicos fueron adquiridos absolutamente nuevos. Muchos de los funcionarios de las empresas anteriores siguieron trabajando en la nueva formada, y más otros fueron contratados para llevar adelante el gran proyecto.

El regente de todo este multimillonario montaje era Kai Hiwatari, heredero y accionista mayoritario de un buen puñado de bancos esparcidos por el mundo, quien para salir un poco de la monotonía diaria de acrescentar decenas de millones a su cuenta a cada tres minutos, pensó que sería una buena idea adquirir una industria cinematográfica. Primeramente cogitó construir uno, comenzando de la nada, pero después alguien lo aconsejó que lo mejor era adquirir las pequeñas empresas que iban declarándose en bancarrota a medida que progresaban las mayores, juntarlos todos y formar una empresa propia e independiente.

Como Kai solamente entendía los informes trimestrales de los intereses que producían sus acciones y nada de películas, puso al frente del gigante que estaba creando a su más fiel amigo, Rei Kon, como director ejecutivo del mismo. El chino era dotado de la suficiente inteligencia para llevar adelante todo aquella compleja organización de personas, además que poseía el tino para saber cuáles serían éxitos inmediatos o fracasos rotundos, y hasta aquel momento no hubieron que lamentar pérdidas. Las dos primeras producciones que lanzaron fueron muy aclamados, redituando ganancias que a los pocos meses cubrió todos los gastos relativos al filmaje, e incluso hubo un excedente de algunos millares que el bicolor insistió que fueran a la cuenta personal de Rei.

Tanto Kai como Rei eran estrictamente profesionales dentro de la empresa, donde se veían docenas de veces al día, intercambiando pocas palabras incluso, sin embargo cuando se retiraban en sus respectivas residencias eran mucho, mucho más que amigos… resumiendo en pocas palabras, dormían en el mismo lecho. Siendo ambos personas tan encumbradas era obvio que las agencias de noticias y reporteros de revistas corrieran atrás de todo lo que pudiera estar relacionado con la vida particular de ellos, pero hasta el momento nadie había descubierto ese secreto tan bien guardado; la clave era que Kai vivía en una inmensa y fastuosa mansión, de dos pisos y rodeado por altísimas murallas, con un pequeño portón de metal y otro mayor, que daba acceso al garaje. Rei vivía en una casa bastante parecida a la de Kai, incluso en la altura de las murallas, pero que quedaba en el lado opuesto de la cuadra, y el patio de Rei daba con el de Kai. Por lo tanto, diariamente ambos iban a sus respectivas casas, Kai ingresando en su automóvil en su garaje y Rei haciendo lo mismo al otro lado de la calle, y después cerraban los portones. El chino no se molestaba de entrar siquiera en la casa que le pertenecía, puesto que ni siquiera estaba mobiliada, iba caminando por un estrecho pasillo y, mediante un portón construído en la muralla que dividía el patio de Kai y Rei éste se pasaba a la casa del ruso, que era un hermoso lugar donde ambos habitaban más felices que nunca. A la mañana siguiente Rei atravesaba de nuevo el portón para coger su automóvil y salir por el portón de la calle de arriba, mientras Kai iba por la calle de abajo, en una impresionante combinación que evitaba descubrir la relación que llevaban. Y para completar, el bicolor era célebre precisamente por su ausencia, raramente conseguían hallarlo pues él no se exponía con frecuencia.

Ese día, se cometieron muchos errores de filmación, el director de la más nueva película se deshacía en excusas incoherentes ante el bicolor, quien no quería saber más nada de una nueva aprobación para aumentar el presupuesto del trabajo, sobrepasando en mucho las expectativas. Intentando aplacar los ánimos de Kai, éste le había presentado diversos papeles donde estaban los gastos que serían necesarios hacer para seguir adelante, pero el ruso quedó iracundo porque él sabía precisamente el monto que había liberado y no supieron utilizarlo con inteligencia. Con tajante voz ordenó una pausa en las filmaciones y todos los funcionarios se retiraron silenciosamente, dejando casi vacío el estudio donde estaban, temerosos todos de perder su trabajo al término de aquella pausa. Por su parte Kai se dirigió a su oficina, tomando el ascensor y presionando el séptimo piso, luego caminó por unos pasillos mal iluminados y abrió una pesada puerta de madera oscura, dentro de la cual emanaba una luz amarillenta y el aire acondicionado funcionaba haciendo un mínimo ruido, había allí dos mesas de escritorio, y uno de ellos lo ocupaba Rei. El chino levantó la mirada, curioso al ver a Kai entrando como un huracán y dando un portazo con fuerza suficiente para estremecer las persianas, y luego arrojar unas hojas sobre la mesa para después restregarse exhaustamente los ojos. El rostro de Rei se iluminó com uma sonrisa, y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse al bicolor, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Por su parte Kai apretó con fuerza los puños y golpeó uno de ellos con fuerza sobre la mesa.

- .¡Esos incompetentes quieren cinco millones más!. – exclamó, furioso - .¡La incompetencia de ellos no tiene límites!. ¡Debería echar a todas esas ratas antes de las cinco de la tarde, eso es lo que haré!.

- Oh, Kai, no te precipites tanto así… - dijo la reconfortante voz de Rei, mientras lo sacudía suavemente – talvez haya habido un contratiempo, necesitaron comprar más recursos, algo por el estilo…

- Lástima que ellos tengan que seguir con las filmaciones… .¡Porque si no yo personalmente les apretaría del cuello a cada uno de ellos!.

- Necesitas relajarte más, Kai, estás muy tenso… - dijo Rei, pasando sus manos de los hombros del bicolor hacia su tórax.

- .¡Cómo no voy a estarlo!. ¡Estoy harto de tanto aplazo!.

- .¿Sabes?. Estuve pensando en algo interesante para nosotros dos… - mencionó Rei con una voz más melosa, bajando ahora sus manos hacia el abdomen de Kai.

- .¡Rei!. ¿No entiendes la gravedad de todo esto?. ¡Y además sabes que aquí nosotros no podemos hacer nada de…!.

- Ya cállate de una vez, Kai – interrumpió el ojidorado, haciendo sentar a Kai en su sillón – además, siempre me pareció excitante la idea que hiciéramos algo aquí en la oficina, y hoy está espléndido para eso… - indicó Rei, sentándose en el regazo del bicolor y desabotonándole la camisa, con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

- E-Espera, Rei… no es correcto, piensa que puede venir alguien… - dijo Kai bajando el tono de su voz.

- No va a venir nadie, acabo de decir a todos que están libres por una hora, por estos momentos estarán todos en la cafetería – explicó el ojidorado, quien después de abrir todos los botones de la camisa del ruso se entretuvo en pasar sus manos por su tórax – hmmm, Kai… vamos, relájate, ponte lánguido como la noche pasada…

El bicolor accedió a la petición de Rei, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la lengua y los labios del chino pasando por su cuello, abrazándolo por el torso, disfrutando de su inesperada actividad. Rei se encargó de besarlo por todo su cuello, bajando a sus hombros previamente despojados de la camisa que prontamente cayó al suelo, prosiguiendo en lengüetazos que recorrían todo su pecho, dejando un rastro de pequeñas marcas rojizas resultantes del roce de los colmillos del chino, quien ávidamente acariciaba todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, arrancando algunos suspiros mal disimulados por parte de Kai. Después subió de nuevo, abrazándose al tibio cuerpo del ruso hasta llegar a su boca, besándolo y mordisqueándolo ardientemente hasta que perdiera el aliento, en un juego de caricias incesante que hacían explorándose con las manos, Kai lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- Pídele un deseo a tu gatito, Kai… - susurró Rei sensualmente al oído del ruso, la cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro y lo abrazaba con la izquierda, mientras con la mano derecha abría despacio su bragueta y le aflojaba el cinto.

- Rei, no hagas eso… hmmm… de acuerdo… - murmuró entrecortadamente Kai, apretaba los labios sintiendo los gráciles dedos del chino recorriendo su entumecido miembro por encima de sus bóxers.

Rei asintió sonriente ante el murmurante pedido del ruso, y libidinosamente le despojó del cinto y le abrió los botones del pantalón, dejando a la vista su nada inadvertible órgano, el cual tomó cerrando uno por uno los dedos, contemplando fijamente las extrañas expresiones de Hiwatari, en una anticipación a lo que habría de sentir; con la lengua el ojidorado trazó todo un "camino" desde el cuello del ruso pasando por todo su tórax y abdomen, realizando una serie de círculos entre sus muslos y piernas, impacientando más a Kai.

El ruso apenas pudo contener un grito de evidente timbre placentero cuando el chino se metió aquello en la boca, en unos movimientos tan endiabladamente demorados que Kai a veces golpeaba los apoyos del sillón, en vez de expresar todo lo que sentía en un volumen mayor. Rei no se demoró tanto como el otro se suponía, pero hizo cuestión de avanzar con cierta lentitud, complaciéndose en todos los estremecimientos que el ruso presentaba, mientras iba ensalivando pacientemente su miembro, lamiéndolo sensualmente para deleite de Kai. Minutos después Rei procedió a succionarlo levemente, mientras guturales jadeos emergían de la garganta del bicolor quien sujetaba y acariciaba los azabaches cabellos del chino. Apretaba los labios a consecuencia de las más atroces ansias que sentía ante tal contacto suave, que lo cosquilleaba sin hacerlo llegar a ninguna parte pero que constituía para él una fuente de placentero relajamiento que, si pudiera, proseguiría en esto indefinidamente caso su cuerpo no le reclamara sensaciones más fuertes, cosa que se manifestaba en los movimientos casi involuntarios que toda su complexión realizaba, en un rítmico movimiento de caderas como intentando acercarse más al chino que lo complacía.

Muy pronto Rei se percató de los reales anhelos de su bicolor, intensificando sus lengüetazos y succiones, mientras por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Kai abriendo la boca en un intento desesperado por dar libre paso a sus gemidos, pero que se contenía y se deshacía en profundos suspiros y entrecortados jadeos, inhalando profundamente a todo lo que podía su tórax, mientras el chino proseguía con su faena, en un incansable movimiento que enloquecía a Kai. Toda su extensión era pródigamente acariciada con su lengua tibia y húmeda, en resbalosos y voluptuosos lengüetazos, llegando incluso a mordisquearlo de forma a aumentar las sensaciones que literalmente recorrían como una especie de electricidad todo su cuerpo. El ojicarmín se sentía como en las nubes, pero al mismo tiempo era como si lo azotaran con regularidad, y en cada azote hallara un grado sin medida de placer, nublándole los pensamientos y sacándolo de la realidad a veces; todo su ser, con toda su concentración y mente y nervios se volcaban exclusivamente en aquello que iba sintiendo, en una desesperante ansiedad que iba creciendo y no cesaba de aumentar.

Como era de esperarse, la vertiginosa e irrefrenable sensación que antecede al clímax se hizo presente, de una forma rápida y fugaz, incontenible pero a la vez desesperante para que se consumara. En medio a toda la desorientación, Kai pensó que ya estaría bueno que Rei se detuviera, después de todo fue un excitante e interesante juego el que sostuvieron, pero… .¿El chino no estaba pensando llegar hasta el final, verdad?. Sin embargo el ruso no conseguía emitir palabras conexas, apenas murmuraciones ahogadas en medio de sus gemidos, y sus extremidades no le respondían, tanto cuando había momentos de completo relajamiento o momentos en los que tensaba por completo los músculos. El ojidorado percibió que la intención de Kai era detenerse antes de suceder lo inevitable, pero sus planes estaban muy distantes de hacerle caso. Intensificó sus movimientos, ahora auxiliado por sus dedos, con los cuales exploraba sus piernas e incluso los testículos, en un masajeo que inmovilizaba al bicolor en su asiento, quien apenas echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba con fuerza los puños.

Con todas las ansias que le fue posible Kai se descargó en la boca de Rei, quien sorprendido con el repentino movimiento que hizo el bicolor avanzando hacia el oriental provocó que momentáneamente se ahogara, con rapidez retomó sus movimientos, permitiendo a Kai aliviarse de tamaña presión para luego entrar en un periodo de profunda relajación, momentos en los cuales todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, apenas atinando a sonreír al contemplar a Rei limpiándolo atenciosamente de todos los resíduos que pudiera haber, para luego clavar sus doradas orbes en los ojos de Kai y pasarse voluptuosamente la lengua por los labios. El bicolor, luego de observar esta escena, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y logró mirar el reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba que la pausa había terminado.

Reuniendo todas las energías que le sobraban, Kai se apresuró a vestirse de nuevo, metiéndose descuidadamente los bordes de la camisa dentro de los pantalones, ajustándose luego el cinto y volviendo a ponerse su corbata, despidiéndose de Rei con una sonrisa y un breve beso en las mejillas para correr de nuevo afuera, donde en el piso bajo le estaba esperando el director, quien supuestamente debería darle nuevos argumentos para concederle más dinero en la producción.

Obviamente el director percibió que Kai no estaba muy normal, pues presentaba un ligero jadeo persistente aparte de tener las mejillas notablemente alteradas. El buen hombre arqueó las cejas nada más, no iba a meterse en asuntos que concernían a su jefe… y los aires de beligerancia volvieron a hacer parte de la personalidad de Kai a partir de aquel momento, quien a pesar de todo hacía un esfuerzo por enajenarse del "entretenimiento"que tuvo. Exclamó, negó, hizo movimientos frenéticos con la cabeza, gritó y maldijo, el director no consiguió obtener el dinero. Pero eso no le impidió acercarse a Kai y, luego de mirar hacia los lados, murmurar en voz baja:

- Señor, si no se importa…

- .¡Pero qué parte de la negativa no has entendido, diablos!. – exclamó el bicolor, furioso.

- Señor, no es eso, es que… lleva la bragueta de los pantalones abiertos…

* * *

_No soporté la idea y comencé esto de forma algo humorística, jejeje! No creerá su director en las actividades de alto nível en el que se entretienen esos dos xD... ni modo, no creen que Kai cuenta con unas regalías muy exclusivas? xD... bueno, la próxima sabremos qué papel tiene Yuriy en todo esto, ya que aún no le di su participación. Dejen sus opiniones y hasta la próxima!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Vendedor de Ilusiones - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

Como lo hacían todos los días, Kai volvió solitariamente en su automóvil, y Rei en el suyo. Entraron en un sincronismo perfecto en sus respectivos garajes y casi al mismo tiempo presionaron el botón de accionamiento automático del portón metálico, los cuales lentamente bajaron. El oriental echó un seguro adicional en el portón y se escabulló por un estrecho pasillo, caminando con pasos rápidos sobre el césped bien cuidado del patio de Kai. La puerta lateral de la cocina estaba abierta y una pálida luz salía por ella. Ingresó por dicha puerta. 

- .¿Rei?. – dijo el bicolor, levantando la mirada desde la pequeña mesa donde estaba sentado - .¿Aún con hambre?. – dijo maliciosamente, guiñándole un ojo.

- Oh, sí… pero aquello fue apenas una variante, nada oficial – mencionó el chino, dirigiéndose a la estufa – bien sabes que todo marcha de maravillas mientras haya variaciones, caso contrario la rutina acabará con nosotros.

- Creí que se me echaría otro dolor de cabeza espantoso hoy – dijo Kai, observando a Rei sentarse a su lado – pero creo que me has salvado… o sea, lo que quiero decir…

- Lo que quieres decir es que tú no necesitas ser salvo por nadie, porque eres Kai Hiwatari, el invencible – completó Rei divertidamente, luego rió – y que solamente ha sido una colaboración momentánea pero bien direccionada…

- Sí, eso mismo – dijo el ruso, esbozando una sonrisa – pero no sabes cómo direccionas bien tus "colaboraciones"… espero que colabores mucho más dentro de un rato – agregó, acariciando los azabaches cabellos de Rei.

- Por supuesto… - contestó Rei, pero se vio interrumpido por un extraño y agudo sonido - .¿Qué es eso?.

- Hum… maldito móvil, olvidé apagarlo… - refunfuñó el bicolor, sacando un aparato del bolsillo, luego consultó la pantalla – mensaje de texto.

Oprimió unos botones, luego de leer detenidamente el mensaje quedó con los ojos desorbitados y apretando con tal fuerza el aparato que por un momento pareció crujir, según el concepto de Rei. El preocupado chino se acercó más a Kai, pero en ese momento desligó el móvil y se lo guardó nuevamente, respiró hondamente algunas veces y volvió a tener un aspecto casi normal de nuevo.

- .¿Sucedió algo?. – indagó Rei, en un tono de voz entre ansioso y tranquilizador.

- No, nada de muy importante…

- No es lo que me parece… tus hombros están tensos, en realidad tú entero estás tenso… .¿qué sucede?. – insistió otra vez Rei.

- El actor principal de nuestra última película… se ha ido – contestó el bicolor, como tratando de restar importancia al asunto.

- .¿Qué?. Pero, pero… estaba en las mejores instalaciones, era muy bien remunerado… no entiendo…

- .¡Ah, ya hubiera sabido que sucedería estas cosas!. Del tipo de personas que quieren que el mundo se ajuste a sus ganas, incapaz de sacrificarse un poco siquiera para construir algo… .¡verdaderamente inútiles!. – exclamó Kai, cuya furia iba en visible aumento.

- No es para tanto, Kai, vamos con calma – amenizó Rei con una voz conciliadora – mañana conseguiremos un…

- .¿Sabes lo que esto representa para nosotros, Rei?. – interrumpió Kai, dando un golpazo sobre la mesa capaz de romperla en dos – .¡Significa que todas las escenas anteriores que filmamos con aquel imbécil tendrán que ser desechadas, y que tendremos que hacer de nuevo todo, escena por escena, actores por actores… millones por millones!. – enfatizó el ruso, su expresión iracunda ya asustaba a Rei.

- Por favor, Kai, no te alteres tanto así… - dijo el oriental, a quien le daba cierto temor ahora tocar al bicolor – sé bien que esto es un contratiempo pero… algo así es imprevisible, .¿no?. quizá después de todo él necesitó retirarse por una buena razón, talvez tenga parientes que…

- .¡Historias, historias!. – volvió a interrumpir Kai – ahora te explicaré una cosa, Rei: esta gente holgazana que nos encargamos de mantener bajo nuestras instalaciones en verdad está muy lejos de haber nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca, pero ni siquiera en honor a sus orígenes consiguen fingir, por lo menos, que saben trabajar, por lo que cuando obtienen cierto renombre a costa de otros, léase tú y yo, simplemente le suben los humos en la cabeza e invaden toda esa región donde la mayoría de las personas tienen algo llamado cerebro, digo la mayoría porque ellos constituyen la única excepción de la naturaleza, son los únicos ejemplares donde puedes hallar aire en su cabeza hueca…

El ojidorado enmudeció con la disertación de Kai, la combinación de ira y sarcasmo lo dejaba perplejo. Rei agachó la cabeza y contempló largamente su plato, emitiendo un breve suspiro, y Kai se frotó vigorosamente las sienes. Se levantó abruptamente de la silla.

El oriental meditaba profundamente en qué podría hacer para ayudar a Kai en su problema, que en realidad era tanto de él como del ruso, pero su natural forma de ser no permitía que explotara por cuestiones de esa índole, simplemente consideraba un accidente de percurso y trataba de dejarlo de lado, empeñándose más para salvar las cosas y seguir adelante, pero el bicolor era tan distinto… era capaz de odiar a las personas y situaciones mismo que pasaran años, frecuentemente olvidaba sus logros a favor de concentrarse en lo que había salido mal para después dar su merecido al causador de los problemas, siendo que muchas veces el supuesto culpable casi no tenía parte en lo sucedido, pero era así como Kai se manejaba. Todo esto pensaba mientras se daba una ducha en el cuarto de la planta baja, el bicolor había subido a hacer lo mismo en el baño que pertenecía a la habitación que compartían, no deseaba que Kai volviera a ponerse furioso por cualquier impertinencia que pudiera decirle.

Rei subió en la planta alta, hallando al bicolor metido entre las sábanas del lecho donde dormían, no tenía una expresión muy ceñuda pero tampoco era serena, apenas exhibiendo su eterna indiferencia, los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente el cielorraso. Alcanzó a levantar ligeramente las cejas al ver a Rei entrando, envuelto en una toalla, y no hizo ningún comentario mientras el chino se despojaba de ella y exhibiendo todas sus formas descubiertas se acercó al clóset y se puso una camiseta ligera y unos shorts blancos, para luego subir de un salto a la cama y acomodarse al lado de Kai, casi sentado sobre las almohadas; el chino emitió un suspiro, obviamente molesto contra aquel opresivo silencio que allí había, pero al parecer Kai ni se inmutó ante esta reacción, parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos, y Rei puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo del bicolor con una cierta indecisión, pero al cabo de algunos segundos lo asió con más resolución, apoyando ligeramente la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Quizá al final de cuentas no haya sido mala idea – dijo finalmente Kai, con un tono de voz que no revelaba nada de su anterior furia.

- También pienso lo mismo – acordó Rei, congratulándose interiormente porque el ruso estaba más calmo.

- Sí… estaba cometiendo muchos errores, aquel incompetente…

- La última semana siquiera estaba siguiendo bien el guión – explicó Rei.

- Le estabábamos pagando demasiado caro por el trabajo que hacía…

- No que no valiera, pero… podía haber hecho mejor.

- .¡Ah!. Está mejor así, vamos a parar por una semana – confirmó Kai, tomando entre sus manos las manos de Rei – esta producción en especial me estaba poniendo pésimo, todos los días era una tensión sin parar. Convendría que detuviéramos un poco para reponerme y también buscar a alguien que valga la pena, caso contrario cerraré este proyecto.

- .¿Alguna idea de viajar, Kai?. – preguntó Rei, girando un poco la cabeza.

- No precisamente… solamente si es para encontrar a alguien que vaya bien en el papel, pero hay toda una lista de posibles candidatos aquí mismo, en la ciudad. Haré que el director se encargue de dicha lista, pasando prueba por cada uno de ellos, pero eso dejaré para otro día, mañana haré que arregle todos esos malditos guiones equivocados que anda utilizando, y de paso creo que despediré al guionista, analfabeto de quinta categoría que me llena las hojas de errores gramaticales y luego repiten al pie de la letra los actores.

- Pero convendría que te tomes unas vacaciones – enfatizó Rei.

- Ahora no sería el momento, hay demasiadas cosas para hacer. Tengo planeado un viaje para dentro de algunos días, necesito cerrar negocios con aquel estudio que se fue a la quiebra por falta de fondos. Será una excelente sucursal para nosotros, además de que el lugar tiene escenarios naturales que nos serán de gran utilidad – señaló el bicolor, en un tono de voz más animado.

- .¡Eso es!. Tienes que pensar de modo más optimista – dijo Rei, sonriendo – todo va solucionarse.

- Ajá… bueno, dejemos eso para mañana – susurró Kai, con una maliciosa sonrisa – ahora nos ocuparemos de otro asunto muy importante – agregó, con un brusco movimiento tumbó a Rei sobre las almohadas, de tal forma que el chino no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

- .¡K-Kai, qué vamos a…!.

- Hum… vamos a divertirnos un poco, hoy compré un juguetito que dejará más interesante la cosa – anunció el bicolor con expresión pervertida – y el nombre del juego es "Adivina el nombre del juguete"… la regla es simples: tendrás que saber qué es apenas _sintiendo_, pues yo no te lo mostraré…

- .¡Ah, no, Kai!. – protestó el ojidorado - .¡La última vez que jugamos eso tú te pasaste y no paraste mismo después que haya acertado!.

- Pero de esta vez juro que no será así – prometió el ruso con expresión inocente – tendrás una _gran_ recompensa si aciertas pronto la respuesta…

- E-Espero que no sea la misma respuesta de la vez pasada – balbuceó el chino, mientras sentía que Kai despojaba sus shorts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Decenas de personas aguardaban, impacientes, en las afueras del edificio. Todas ellas portaban gruesas cantidades de papel, excepto un pelirrojo que apenas tenía algunas; llamaron por orden alfabética de apellidos. Uno a uno fueron entrando, permaneciendo dentro por espacios que variaban de diez minutos a media hora; algunos salían con expresiones felices mientras otros parecían decepcionados. Sintiendo una puntada en el estómago, el pelirrojo se encaminó a la puerta al oír su apellido, sus recelos se convirtieron en temor al mirar las pocas páginas entre sus manos, algunos tenían tanto…

Tardó veinte minutos dentro, al salir apenas llevaba una sonrisa de genuíno alivio. Era apenas un anónimo desempleado y ahora era Yuriy Ivanov, contratado legalmente por la industria cinematográfica _Hiwatari Co._… para ser limpiador de escenarios. Hacía meses deambulaba por la ciudad en búsqueda de un empleo cualquiera, su principal problema era que nadie lo conocía por ser extranjero. Sus economías menguaban cada día, la situación desesperadora en que se hallaba no permitía delicadezas a la hora de desempeñar alguna tarea que pudiera sostenerlo; de modo que, mientras recorría posibles empleadores, uno de ellos sugirió para presentarse en uno de los estudios cinematográficos. El raído overol que vestía era, sin lugar a dudas, todo un estereótipo en cuanto a faenas pesadas y mal remuneradas se refería. Lo condujeron por unos pasillos y le entregaron un manojo de llaves, una de las cuales abría una puertecilla abarrotada de escobas y enseres de limpieza; cogió de allí un balde y una escoba, además de algunos desinfectantes, encaminándose directamente al lugar que le habían señalado.

Al doblar en un escenario chocó estrepitosamente contra otra persona. Ambos fueron al suelo, los elementos de trabajo del pelirrojo tomaron varias direcciones al resbalar; frunció el ceño al ver un individuo vestido con un costoso traje, mientras el otro parecía bastante irritado con el descuido del funcionario de limpieza. Yuriy se levantó, sacudiéndose las piernas mientras mascullaba una maldición en ruso; el individuo del costoso traje también se levantó, aunque abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

– .¿Qué?. .¿Qué has dicho?. – exclamó, rojo de ira - .¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?. .¡Soy Kai Hiwatari, dueño de esta empresa!. .¡Tu incompetencia e insolencia bastarían para despedirte!. .¡Desaparece de mi frente antes que haga eso!.

El atónito pelirrojo obedeció, aunque no ofreció disculpas ni abrió más la boca. Quedó muy perturbado por el hecho de que había entendido sus palabras, .¡más aún por tratarse del jefe mayor!. Apretaba con fuerza los labios mientras limpiaba todo el sector, enfadado por lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, Kai subía por el ascensor hasta ir a su despacho, encontrando allá a Rei trabajando concentradamente.

– .¿Enojado por algo, Kai?. – preguntó Rei sin despegar los ojos de la computadora, no hacía falta mirar al bicolor pues el portazo y el revoloteo de papeles eran suficientes.

– .¡No creerás en esto, Rei!. – vociferó el bicolor – acababa de entrar en los escenarios de filmación cuando me choca un miserable limpiador, .¿Y sabes qué?. .¡Se atrevió a maldecirme en ruso, diciendo: "Vaya al diablo con su descuido, hijo de…"!.

– .¡Ooops!. No es necesario que me digas todo, Kai – interrumpió el chino, sonriendo – y no deberías alterarte por algo tan carente de importancia como eso.

– .¡Pero qué!. .¡Soy yo quien manda aquí!. .¿Dónde parará esto si de repente comienzan todos a maldecirme por los corredores?. – insistió Kai – lástima que ese limpiador de porquería ahora va a sufrir como la peste.

– .¡Kai, por favor, no amenaces!. – pidió el oriental, conciliador – es necesario tener paciencia y calma. Quizás tiene muchos problemas, casa para mantener, esposa, hijos, qué sé yo… no debe ser un buen día para él. Además, tú eres el presidente y él, apenas un funcionario del menor escalón posible, no deberías sentirte tan afectado por sus palabras.

Con un suspiro el ruso se desplomó en su sillón de cuero, prendió la computadora que tenía en su mesa y comenzó a teclear con frenesí. El chino miró de reojo la actitud inusual del otro, estirando un poco el cuello para alcanzar a ver lo que Kai buscaba con tanta avidez.

– .¿Qué buscas?. – inquirió Rei, curioso.

– Estoy entrando en el banco de datos de la empresa – señaló Kai, sin desviar la mirada – debo averiguar el nombre de aquel bastardo que no se dignó siquiera para disculparse.

– .¡Agh!. .¡Por todos los dioses, Kai!. – protestó el ojidorado, fastidiado - .¿Cómo es posible que gastes tanta energía en una insignificancia de esas?.

– Menos mal que salen con las fotografías respectivas – continuó el bicolor, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del chino – veamos, veamos… es un pelirrojo y… no es este, ni este, ni… .¡Ajá, es este!. .¡Se llama Yuriy Ivanov!.

– Oh, qué cosa maravillosa – murmuró Rei, ocupándose de nuevo en su trabajo – y ahora qué, .¿Mando preparar una horca en el _set_ 14 o una guillotina en el _set_ 19?. .¿O mando traer un fusil que utilizamos en la última película de guerra para usarlo tú mismo?.

– .¡No te burles, Rei!. – exclamó el bicolor, ceñudo – hum… es joven, bastante joven… salió recientemente de Rusia… no me sorprende, ahora sé de dónde viene esa insolencia… número de pasaporte… hum, número de pasaporte es interesante, podría convertir su vida en un infierno con ese número en mis manos… contratado hoy por la sección de Recursos Humanos como limpiador de escenarios… .¿Lo contrataron hoy?. Vaya, vaya…

– A veces pienso cómo es posible que nosotros estemos juntos – dijo pensativamente Rei, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos - .¿También averiguaste el número de mi pasaporte antes de declarar lo que sentías por mí, Kai?.

– .¡No seas tonto, Rei!. – replicó el bicolor – el punto es que… estoy cansado, sinceramente. Me abruma la carga de responsabilidad sobre nuestra nueva producción, todo aquello está parado por causa que el protagonista se largó y no tenemos otro. No tengo idea de cuánto tardaremos para hallar alguien que encajara bien en el papel, y luego están las filmaciones nuevas, todas las escenas… millones serán gastados sin haberse planificado. Y ahora con este asunto del imbécil que me insulta… Rei, tengo la desesperante sensación de que todo esto se está derrumbando y saliendo del control – gimoteó Kai, frotándose los ojos, exhausto. El compasivo oriental se acercó a él, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda.

– Tu problema, Kai, es que transformas pequeños percances en tragedias inmensas – explicó el oriental, meneando la cabeza – para comenzar, no deberías sentirte responsable de todo lo que sucede aquí, para eso están los vice-presidentes, los directores, los directores adjuntos… segundo, aún tienes el control de las cosas. Todos los riesgos de las producciones son calculados, incluso una eventual desistencia del protagonista, está todo previsto. El Departamento de Contabilidad no irá a pique por causa de eso, los gastos podrán ser solventados de forma controlada y sin perjuicios para nosotros. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

– Oh, Rei… .¿Qué sería yo sin esa cabeza fría que tienes?. – replicó Kai, con la mirada lánguida – posees una forma de resolver los problemas que me fascina…

Ambos entrecerraron los ojos cuando Kai fue acercándose al oriental, sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse cuando sorpresivamente una secretaria entró con un manojo de papeles en la mano. Instantáneamente Rei cogió el primer papel que halló sobre la mesa del ruso, contemplándolo con atención, mientras el bicolor volteó la cabeza y fijó la vista en la computadora, muy concentrado en su trabajo. La escena que ambos presentaban era tan auténtica que la secretaria no sospechó nada; Kai levantó sus rubiáceas orbes traspasadas de ira.

– .¿Pero qué rayos pasó con los reglamentos de la empresa?. .¡Usted, señorita, no tenía permiso para entrar a mi despacho sin tocar antes la puerta!. – le espetó el ruso, enojado.

– P-Perdón, señor Hiwatari, pero se trata de algunos documentos que…

– .¡No me interesa!. .¡Deje eso ahí, salga de aquí y no se atreva más a entrar sin antes llamar!. – interrumpió el bicolor con enérgico gesto. Rei paseaba meditativamente por la sala, sin desviar la mirada del papel.

La pobre mujer se apresuró para retirarse de la oficina, muy avergonzada. Tanto Kai como Rei soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando la vieron salir, por cuestión de fracciones de segundo un escándalo de relevancia internacional no se había formado. El oriental depositó de nuevo la hoja sobre la mesa de Kai, con una sonrisa, mientras el bicolor hundió el rostro entre las manos.

– .¿Has visto eso, Rei?. Son esas las cosas que me matan – comentó Kai.

– Eso es lo que llaman "riesgo laboral" – replicó el chino, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a su mesa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Cuando la noche había caído, Yuriy se retiró de su empleo recién adquirido para dirigirse a su casa. Para ser preciso, el pelirrojo no tenía una casa en el sentido exacto de la palabra, apenas un miserable cuarto que había conseguido en los arrabales de la ciudad; tal habitación era infestado de todas las alimañas posibles, especialmente cucarachas y chinches, la débil lamparilla incandescente echaba una amarillenta y mortecina luz sobre la sucia y desarreglada cama de Yuriy, al lado estaba sus pocas pertenencias y, a un costado, la puerta que daba acceso al cuarto de baño, sucio en todos los sentidos posibles.

Se desabrochó las correas del overol con un suspiro, dejando que la prenda se escurriera hasta el polvoriento suelo, mientras se encaminaba a la ducha apenas de camiseta y bóxers. Se lavó en silencio bajo la ducha de agua fría, la única que había pues no tenía calefacción, y después salió con una toalla en la cintura. No tenía muchas ropas que vestir, así que cogió alguna que primero vió y se la puso; se miró con atención en el sucio y roto espejo en la pared, observando su rostro con fijeza. "_Soy joven y no soy mal parecido_" pensó Yuriy, "_pero fui suficientemente estúpido para salir de mi ciudad y venir aquí, pasar humillaciones y desprecio… allá me iba mejor, y aquí estoy casi muriendo de hambre_".

Recordó que aún no había comido nada. Sobre una resquebrajada mesita se apilonaban pequeñas monedas, formando una pila desoladora por su cantidad; el pelirrojo los puso en su mano y los contó dos veces. Era poco, muy poco lo que sobraba, el día siguiente no tendría nada para llevarse a la boca. Apretó con fuerza las monedas entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y decidió no tocarlas hasta la mañana siguiente, era una decisión que debió tomar por lo desesperante de su situación. Le abrumaba no sólo la falta de dinero, pero también de personas conocidas, no podía contar con nadie en aquel lugar. Estaba solo, eso le dolía.

Luego de una maldormida noche de sueño, el pelirrojo se levantó para seguir su solitaria y recién adquirida rutina, lavándose de nuevo antes de usar el mismo overol del día anterior. Contó de nuevo las monedas que había dejado sobre la mesita, como si pudieran desaparecer de forma inexplicable, los metió en el fondo de su bolsillo. La única cosa que lo mantenía, prácticamente, era la esperanza de que vendría días mejores; ni lo poco que comía, ni la asquerosa habitación que arrendaba, nada de eso significaba un estado permanente. No sabía por dónde comenzar, apenas que debía seguir andando e intentando, tendría que soportar todo para no condenarse después el hecho de haber salido de su ciudad, de su tierra. Dio un portazo antes de encaminarse a su trabajo.

Durante el trayecto, recordó que había renunciado a la cena en beneficio de su desayuno. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante, el embriagante aroma del café recién hecho y el pan horneado estremecía sus narices, además de su estómago, el cual estaba acostumbrado a callarse después de las nueve de la noche. Expectante y ya antecipándose a la grata sensación de comer y beber algo caliente, apretó el paso mientras metía de prisa la mano en el bolsillo.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo terrible. Por un descuido, Yuriy dejó escurrir las monedas entre sus dedos; como en una cámara lenta intentó salvarlas, aunque todas ellas fueron cayendo, con un desalentador tintineo metálico, por un desagüe pluvial. El consternado pelirrojo intentó alcanzarlas, la oscuridad del agujero no permitía que viera ninguna. Sacudió como un poseído la pesada rejilla de hierro que cubría dicho desagüe, sin embargo no logró moverlo un milímetro siquiera; sus ojos casi llorosos no podían dar crédito a una desgracia como aquella, mientras su estómago parecía reclamar más. No hubo cena, ahora el desayuno se había esfumado.

Desolado ante la perspectiva de trabajar hasta el medio día sin haber comido nada, Yuriy prosiguió su camino, preguntándose qué haría en el almuerzo… si alcanzaba a estar consciente para esas horas. De esta vez su abdomen se resentía con mayor insistencia, a pesar de que siempre pudo controlar bien ese reflejo natural, el pelirrojo no conseguía disimular el hecho de que estaba hambriento.

Ya dentro del edificio, tomó sus elementos de trabajo y se dirigió a uno de los escenarios que debía limpiar. Lo que acabó por alterarlo más todavía fue, aparte del hambre, el inmenso desastre que había en el escenario; todos los muebles estaban revueltos y una gran cantidad de papeles sueltos revoloteaban por el suelo, desperdigados como si por allí hubiera pasado un huracán. Entre maldiciones murmuradas Yuriy fue recogiendo los papeles, que en realidad eran guiones sueltos, arrojándolos de mala gana en el cesto. Tomó una de las hojas y comenzó a leer con detenimiento.

– .¡Hmpf!. Esos actores ganan millones por aprender media docena de líneas – dijo Yuriy, meneando la cabeza – hacen menos trabajo que yo, y sin embargo… .¡Incluso dice cómo tiene que ser la cosa!. .¿Realmente merecen lo que ganan para decir…?. Veamos… hincarse y levantar el brazo derecho… hum… expresión de sufrimiento… .¿Cómo sería eso?.… bueno, como sea… y exclamar: ".¡Sé que estoy equivocado, Joane, pero tienes que darme una oportunidad más!. Cada noche que paso sin ti me estremece el corazón de dolor y no lograría más seguir en aquella casa inmensa y solitaria, porque los días pasan y mi existencia se disuelve con el mismo paso del tiempo"… .¡Y listo!. Ganaron en media hora el sueldo que yo conseguiría en un año..¡Maldita sea que…!.

El pelirrojo enmudeció cuando vio, a una distancia de cinco metros, a Kai parado, observándolo con una expresión perpleja. Yuriy soltó con prontitud el papel, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a barrer frenéticamente, sin siquiera volver la mirada hacia el bicolor. "._¡Perfecto, Yuriy, perfecto!_", pensó el pelirrojo, furioso, "._¡Esto era lo único que debías hacer para ser despedido!_." El bicolor, por su parte, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y, sin despegar los ojos del pelirrojo, marcó unos números.

– Rei… lo tenemos – habló Kai.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Menudo jaleo pasó Yuriy hasta el momento, no? Y Kai es otro que no olvida nunca lo que los demás cometen xD... menos mal que tiene a Rei de su lado, ya que sin sus palabras conciliadoras y eventuales "ayudas direccionadas" las cosas serían peores, jejeje! De momento es todo, espero sus opiniones y hasta pronto!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Vendedor de Ilusiones - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 3_

* * *

Despedido. Esa era la única palabra que Yuriy conseguía pensar en aquel fatídico momento, ni bien comenzó a trabajar en aquel lugar y ya andaría de nuevo por la ciudad, golpeando innúmeras puertas sin obtener otro empleo. Su espantoso acento extranjero le dificultaba hallar trabajo, dado que nadie lo conocía y carecía de mayores referencias. Kai se acercó lentamente, observando con atención al funcionario.

– Eres Yuriy Ivanov, .¿no es así?. – indagó el bicolor, autoritario.

– Sí – afirmó el pelirrojo, cuyo orgullo le impedía llamar "señor" a Kai.

– Bien… vamos a conversar un rato – indicó Kai, haciendo un ademán.

Yuriy siguió en silencio al bicolor, preguntándose cuánto recibiría por el poco tiempo que se había desempeñado en la empresa, y si eso le alcanzaría para comerse al menos una rosquilla. Entraron en un despacho privado, casi vacío, excepto por la mesa y un par de sillas, iluminado con lámparas fluorescentes. Kai indicó a Yuriy para sentarse, con un cierto vacilo el pelirrojo accedió.

– Para comenzar, es conveniente olvidar aquel tropezón que tuvimos – mencionó el bicolor – ahora hablemos de lo que interesa… .¿Eres actor?.

– No – replicó Yuriy, un poco confundido por el giro que tomaba la conversación.

– Pero has trabajado en algún teatro, .¿No?.

– También no – dijo Yuriy.

– Vaya, vaya… según me consta, trabajas aquí de limpiador de escenarios.

– Así es.

– Bien, por el horrible acento que tienes, debes ser ruso. También yo lo soy – puntualizó Kai - .¿Qué hacías en Rusia antes de venir aquí?.

– Pasaba hambre – respondió Yuriy con una sarcástica sonrisa. Su expresión se desvaneció al oírse con claridad un característico ruído de estómago vacío.

– Hum… veo que trajiste esa hambre hasta aquí – señaló Kai, rascándose pensativamente el mentón - .¿Te gustaría comer algo?.

El bicolor no esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de Yuriy, simplemente tomó el teléfono de una mesa al lado y, después de hablar unos minutos, apareció una secretaria con una bandeja repleta de _donuts_ y una jarra llena de café. El pelirrojo apretó los labios ante la magnífica visión que estaba teniendo, sin embargo no se atrevió a moverse.

– Vamos, come todo lo que quieras – dijo el bicolor, casi solícito – después seguimos hablando.

Con cierto recelo Yuriy tomó un _donut_ de la bandeja y luego se lo engulló, literalmente. El hambre que sentía era tan grande que pensó ser una estupidez no aprovechar una ocasión de aquellas, además sabían exquisitos, hacía siglos que no comía algo así. El bicolor apenas lo observaba, casi con benevolencia; no recordaba haber visto alguien que comiera con tanta avidez así. Al poco rato casi todos los _donuts_ desaparecieron de la bandeja, además del café. Kai volvió a ponerse recto en el sillón.

– Por lo general las negociaciones corren más fáciles después de tener el estómago lleno – señaló el bicolor – el punto es que yo estuve atento a lo que decías allá en el escenario, mientras limpiabas, y excluyendo las maldiciones que has pronunciado avalié que interpretas muy bien el papel… .¿No querrías hacer una prueba?.

– .¿Prueba… de qué?. – preguntó Yuriy, quien aún no alcanzaba a entender el asunto.

– Pues para hacer una película, claro está – replicó Kai, como si tal cosa – se trata que el protagonista de una de las producciones se largó, de modo que todo está paralizado. Me parece que tú encajarías muy bien en el trabajo, teniendo en cuenta que el anterior era pelirrojo también. Eso, y la capacidad que pareces tener para los guiones, me hacen pensar que tú serías un protagonista excelente. .¿Entonces, qué me dices?.

– Y-Yo… este… - balbuceó Yuriy, estupefacto – no lo sé, tengo que pensar – agregó automáticamente.

– Hmmm… si fueras otra persona, aceptarías en el acto, pero sabiendo los orígenes que tienes, es comprensible… bien, entonces mañana me darás una respuesta – finalizó Kai – pero piénsalo con cuidado, de ti depende trabajar en otra cosa o seguir barriendo escenarios.

El bicolor despidió a Yuriy para que siguiera con su trabajo en el escenario, mientras él tomaba el ascensor hasta su despacho.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

El oriental quedó poco menos que pasmado con lo que Kai le había contado. No tanto por la escena en sí, pero por el hecho de que al juicioso bicolor jamás se le ocurriría cometer el error de entregar una multimillonaria producción en manos de un mero limpiador de escenarios. La propuesta era una verdadera ficción surrealista para Rei.

– Me quieres decir que… .¿Vas a poner todo manos de ese tal Yuriy?. – repitió el ojidorado, perplejo.

– Retomaremos el trabajo mañana – mencionó el bicolor, sin reparar en la expresión del chino – quiero que llames al departamento financiero para que liberen unos dos millones más y…

– Kai, .¿Estás con fiebre?. .¿O has enloquecido por completo ya?. – cuestionó el oriental, molesto - .¡No puedes largar todo nuestro trabajo en las espaldas de un indivíduo al que no conoces, y que para colmo ni actor es!.

– .¡Pero yo sé cuando estoy en lo correcto!. – replicó Kai, irritado - .¡Haz lo que te digo, caso contrario márchate!.

– .¡Es exactamente eso lo que haré! – exclamó Rei, furioso – si mi opinión no vale aquí, entonces, .¡Buena suerte para encontrar otra persona que maneje esto!. – agregó al tiempo que se levantó del sillón.

– N-No, Rei, espera… .¿A dónde vas?. .¡Rei, qué diablos, no te vayas!. – gimoteó el bicolor, sujetándole de los brazos e impidiéndole que saliera – sabes que tú eres importante aquí y que no podría sustituirte jamás, pero tienes que entender que esta es nuestra oportunidad… y nos saldrá bien barato también.

– Y tú tienes que entender otra cosa, Kai – replicó el oriental – es imposible que largues la responsabilidad encima de alguien que carece de los conocimientos… sin embargo, haremos una pequeña excepción por ahora, cuidaré para que cada centavo rinda en trabajo y no tengamos pérdidas grandes, si ese es tu deseo…

– .¡Eso, eso es!. .¡Oh, Rei, te amo tanto!. – exclamó el ruso, abrazándolo hasta casi crujir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

– S-Sí, Kai… me estás… a-asfixiando…

Por otro lado, en las afueras del bloque de escritorios, andaba Yuriy con paso bamboleante. Se sentía mareado. Quizás se debía al hambre, la indigestión o la perspectiva de convertirse en protagonista de película, no importaba; cogió en su camino tres botellas de desinfectante y se encaminó al baño más cercano, cerró la puerta tras sí y, con toda parsimonia, los abrió, dejándolos derramarse hasta acabar con el contenido. Cuando los seis litros de desinfectante se fueron por la rejilla del lavabo Yuriy comenzó a reírse, cada vez más fuerte, la visión del dinero que anhelaba tener era demasiada nebulosa para concebir deseos fuera de sus posibilidades. Sintió un deseo irresistible de proceder como hizo, derramando el desinfectante en el lavabo, porque tuvo el presentimiento de que nunca más tocaría algo como aquello. Sería alguien tan importante que jamás tendría que rebajarse nuevamente a limpiar pisos como venía haciendo; el pelirrojo salió del baño, dejando allá los tres envases vacíos para que el próximo encargado los arrojara fuera.

.¿Por qué cometió la tontería de no aceptar en el acto la propuesta?. Yuriy creyó, como lo creen todos los pobres que no poseen nada, que le estaban tendiendo una trampa, aprovechándose de su eventual ingenuidad y desconocimiento de las cosas. Tenía suficiente memoria para recordar que Kai había oído hasta la última palabra de la maldición que arrojó, el cual ciertamente no había relegado al olvido tales expresiones y que estaría ansioso para desquitarse. El pelirrojo tenía suficientes motivos para desconfiar que la propuesta tenía algún punto que lo perjudicaría, no se había topado con personas muy bondadosas en su camino y mucho menos con alguien que le ofreciera semejante puesto después del incidente ocurrido.

Kai puso en segundo lugar el deseo de desquitarse del pelirrojo. En primerísimo lugar quería finiquitar de una vez por todas la producción parada hacía tiempo, le estaba costando algo de dinero mismo parado; podría enviar a Yuriy a una escuela de actuación durante un par de meses, pagarle un tercio del salario de un actor profesional y acabar con la película, el cual talvez no redituaría mucho pero al menos daría retorno. Según sus cálculos, las ganancias cubrirían los gastos, el cambio de protagonista, y aún sobraría algo, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para no llamarlo de un fracaso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ciertamente el pelirrojo no resultó ser un descubrimiento increíble, aunque los encargados de la academia de actores tuvieron que reconocer las aptitudes latentes de Yuriy. Tenía habilidades que podían ser pulidas con un poco de práctica, la naturalidad con que representaba y decía sus partes eran bastante convicentes. Por su parte, el bicolor acompañaba de cerca los progresos de su nuevo protagonista, ansioso por ver resultados rápidos.

Quizás una de las cosas que sorprendió gratamente al pelirrojo fue el cambio de ropas, una persona con su recién adquirida categoría no podía andar por los corredores como un pobre diablo; los dotes del personal de vestuario se revelaron excepcionales, ya que Yuriy reapareció de vestido de tal forma que dejó boquiabiertos al menos a la mitad de los presentes. Aprovechando sus características físicas más resaltantes se encargaron de que no permanecieran escondidos, sus brazos fuertes y construidos a base del duro esfuerzo que siempre realizó eran grácilmente realzados por la camisa que llevaba, el cuello entreabierto dejaba a muestra el fino cutis blanco, en una pequeña demostración de los atributos que podrían hallarse más abajo. Los pantalones se le antojaban algo extraños e incómodos, talvez por el hecho de que eran más ajustados que lo normal y delineaban su trasero a todo aquel que deseaba verlo.

La rutina en los escenarios era cansativa, tanto como Yuriy nunca lo imaginó. Tenía que repetir sus trozos una y mil veces para filmar lo que serían apenas diez minutos de película, los errores se sucedían con frecuencia espantosa tanto de su parte como de los demás; en aquellos momentos el pelirrojo comprendió que no era precisamente como él pensaba, que decir un par de frases y ganar por ello era todo. La meticulosidad en sus diálogos, sus gestos y expresiones eran tantas que le fastidiaban, obviamente limpiando pisos no serían tan severos con él, pero este trabajo distaba mucho de ser apenas una limpieza. Había una paradoja en su trabajo: en los escenarios debía fingir ser natural, pero no era permitido ser natural. Tales conceptos se le enmarañaban a tal punto que más de un director hizo pausa para sacarse el humo de la cabeza.

El bicolor, por su parte, estaba encantado con todo aquello, su ansiedad por terminar esa producción en el menor tiempo posible era tanta que prácticamente no veía los errores, apenas los minutos grabados que ya fueron calificados como buenos. Era innegable, también, que le había salido barato el cambio de protagonista y que este presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor y más llamativo; las primeras escenas que rehicieron salieron bastante buenas, aunque tardarían semanas para compensar el atraso y poder retomar el trabajo en el mismo punto donde el anterior protagonista se había marchado.

Era en uno de esos días que Kai observaba cuando el director anunció, con un grito, el próximo cuadro de Yuriy:

– .¡Ivanov!. .¡Tome ese guión y prepárese para la escena 17!. .¡Y no quiero más nadie que no sean el actor y actriz principales!.

– .¡Un momento!. – clamó el pelirrojo, sorprendido – en ningún momento me dijeron que habría escenas de desnudos aquí.

– .¿Y eso qué?. .¡Estás atrasando la producción, Ivanov!. – replicó el director, irritado – vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Además, será menos de diez minutos y luego haremos la edición.

– .¿Pretende que me desnude aquí, frente a toda esta gente? – cuestionó Yuriy, perplejo. Sacarse las ropas frente a un batallón de camarógrafos, ayudantes, técnicos y funcionarios lo dejaba, como mínimo, avergonzado.

– .¡Sí, esa es la idea!. – replicó el director – todo, aunque los bóxers puedes dejártelos, a no ser que cambies de idea y te enviamos al _set_ 23, donde hacemos las series más explícitas.

Yuriy se ruborizó notablemente ante las carcajadas del personal a su alrededor, apretó los labios al comprender de súbito el sentido de esas palabras. Con un suspiro dio una rápida mirada a su guión, anhelaba que la escena saliera lo bastante buena para no repetirla y sufrir de nuevo la burla.

Fue dada la señal de que comenzaron a grabar y de inmediato Yuriy hizo su parte. Con un fondo cortinado lujuriosamente oriental, la cama recubierta por finas colchas de color escarlata y bordes dorados tenía sobre sí a la actriz principal, vestida con un fino y transparente camisón de seda. El pelirrojo, vestido enteramente de negro, inició una sensual demostración de sus atributos físicos; permitió que la actriz se le acercara y con un sugestivo movimiento rozó todo su cuerpo contra el de Yuriy, dejando que le aflojara su corbata y, casi sorpresivamente, besara de leve sus labios. Las finas manos de la mujer fueron deslizándose por su tórax, sacó los botones de su lugar y permitió que se viera con amplitud y en detalles el pecho y abdomen del pelirrojo; Yuriy abrazó a la mujer, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, dejando la auténtica impresión del éxtasis que sentía. No contenta con eso, la actriz prosiguió su tarea, acarició lentamente las espaldas del pelirrojo antes de bajar sus manos hasta los glúteos, momento en el que Yuriy soltó un entrecortado y sonoro suspiro, para luego desabrochar su cinturón y abrir el cierre de sus pantalones, dejó escurrir la prenda con una lentitud casi insoportable para después dejar a la vista las perfectas y bien torneadas piernas del pelirrojo, las cuales merecieron un acercamiento de cámara por parte de los que filmaban. Yuriy, a su vez, con la mirada azul traspasada de una incontenible volupia sujetó a la actriz entre sus brazos, abrazándola al tiempo que sus dedos se escurrían y desataban los finos cordeles de seda que prendían su camisón. El último cordel, sin embargo, se le dificultó a tal punto que, haciendo gala de su fuerza, rasgó la prenda lentamente, haciendo que tal sonido inundara el recinto como si aquello fuera el anuncio del desenfrenado y libidinoso placer al cual deseaban entregarse. El fino camisón se deslizó del cuerpo de la actriz con facilidad, dejándola desnuda; Yuriy la abrazó, sostenían una mirada casi incandescente de amor cuando él la tumbó sobre el lecho y comenzó a besarla.

– .¡Cortar!..¡Magnífico!. – interrumpió bruscamente el director – está excelente, muy convincente. Lo han hecho tan bien que no repetiremos más, .¡Retiren las cámaras, por hoy es todo!. .¡Mañana comenzamos la próxima escena!.

Yuriy sonrió de alivio al escuchar esas palabras, su sentimiento era compartido por la actriz que tampoco parecía muy a gusto para repetir la escena. El resto del personal también sonreía, esa escena era una de las más difíciles de realizar porque siempre uno de los actores terminaba olvidando algo o se ponían nerviosos y se estropeaba todo el trabajo. El pelirrojo se incorporó de un salto, recogió sus ropas del suelo y se dirigió a uno de los vestidores.

Oculto en la oscuridad del estudio, en lo alto de una escalera, Kai observó todo el desenlace de la escena. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente vidriosos con la impresionante y exhuberante muestra de las virtudes de Yuriy, sintió una incómoda erección cuando presenció al pelirrojo despojado de sus ropas, ciertamente había visto cuerpos así antes pero ninguno lo alteró tanto como ese. No existían comparaciones entre la anatomía del pelirrojo y de Rei, por ejemplo, aunque no podía pensar en el oriental sin sentir un cosquilleo de deleite en el estómago. Las rubiáceas orbes del bicolor literalmente sorbieron la imagen de Yuriy, existía algo que indicaba a Kai que ese pelirrojo tenía un conocimiento de placeres que iba en proporción inversa a la belleza de su físico. .¿Acaso no era suficientemente feliz con Rei, el cual lo amaba y realizaba todos sus caprichos, para estar deseando un cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía, además de ser un actor que, muy en el fondo, seguía teniendo alma de limpiador?. Kai no creía en los amores a primera vista, pero sí en la atracción casi enfermiza que dos personas pueden tener, las cuales poseen mentalidades sintonizadas, ambas saben exactamente lo que quieren y no reparan en obstáculos para conseguirlo. Era tal sentimiento el que invadía al bicolor, necesitaba apenas tiempo para encender la pequeña chispa de comprensión del pelirrojo para que comprendiera también. Kai entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver en su frente a Yuriy, con sus garzas orbes suplicantes, sus gemidos rebosantes de deseo y su respiración entrecortada, dejando que su boca fuera dominada por la suya y que deliciosos sabores se extendieran por ellos. La ensoñación del bicolor se vio interrumpida por el molesto toque de su móvil.

– Dime, Rei – contestó el ruso, algo molesto por la interrupción.

– Kai, necesito que vengas aquí… tenemos un problema – dijo Rei, su voz denotaba alarma.

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**El Vendedor de Ilusiones - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 4_

**Observaciones Generales: **_Luego de un periodo conveniente de suspenso, aqui traigo más un capi de esta historia. Espero que disfruten._

* * *

El bicolor desligó su móvil, aprensivo por el tono de voz de Rei. Frunció el ceño tratando de imaginar los motivos por el cual el ojidorado le llamaba con tanta urgencia, era bastante autosuficiente como para resolver los problemas que se presentaban por cuenta propia. Tomó un ascensor vacío que conducía directamente a su piso, con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Rei apoyado en uno de los brazos sobre la mesa, no despegó la mirada del monitor de la computadora mismo cuando Kai entró.

– Dime, Rei, ya estoy aquí – anunció el bicolor.

– Kai… no te lo vas a creer, pero…

– .¡Ya dímelo de una buena vez, Rei!. – ordenó el ruso, impaciente.

– Yuriy. Ese es el problema. No podemos mantenerlo aquí – resumió el chino, observando fijamente a Kai – se trata que Yuriy Ivanov, el mismo a quien tenemos como protagonista de nuestra película, es un forajido de la ley en Rusia. Tiene una orden de prisión internacional contra él, sentenciado a cárcel por estafa, falsidad ideológica, robo, intento de homicidio. Y nosotros lo hemos contratado, Kai.

El ruso permaneció estático durante un par de minutos, asimilando y procesando toda la carga de información que Rei le echó abruptamente en la cara. Luego parpadeó algunas veces y dijo:

– Rei, por favor… éste no es un buen momento para tener delirios…

– .¡Se trata que yo _no_ estoy delirando, Kai!. – prorrumpió el chino, colérico – es la pura verdad, nosotros tenemos aquí a un individuo al cual no conocemos y es acusado de varios crímenes, y tú me vienes con "no delires, Rei".

– Rei, Rei… razona conmigo – dijo el bicolor, sin alterar el tono de voz – ese hombre a quien tenemos trabajando sí es ruso, pero, .¿ya pensaste cuántos otros se llaman igual que él?. Hay millones con su mismo nombre y apellido, homónimos ciertamente. Y si él es un forajido como tú dices, no sería tan estúpido como para andar por ahí con documentos originales, hubiera sacado cualquier otro papel con un nombre falso. Tú y yo sabemos de eso porque tenemos copias de sus documentos aquí. .¿Acaso ya has visto algún condenado por ahí andando con su identificación auténtica?. Totalmente improbable, Rei.

– Excelente disertación – replicó el chino – pero se trata que la foto del susodicho aparece aquí – agregó, volteando la pantalla de la computadora hacia Kai.

Y el pasmado ruso no pudo argumentar más nada al estar frente de la fotografía de Yuriy. Era imposible que fuera otra persona, no había lugar a dudas; frente a sus ojos corrió su imagen, su ficha completa, la lista de crímenes que había cometido, la larguísima pena que debería cumplir tras rejas y sin embargo andaba contoneándose frente a las cámaras. Kai no quería dar crédito a tal cosa, pero las informaciones provenían de un organismo oficial de alta credibilidad, un buen puñado de sus agentes estaba a caza del pelirrojo y a ellos jamás se les ocurriría buscar un criminal precisamente frente a una docena de camarógrafos. De repente pensó en todo el trabajo hecho que sería perdido de nuevo, el dinero gasto, el ataque despiadado de la imprensa hacia su persona, el mal concepto que adquiriría su empresa, el bajón de sus acciones en la bolsa de valores, la perorata de Rei y su propio deseo secreto que bullía en su interior cuando veía a Yuriy sin ropas. Demasiadas cosas estaban en juego para perderlo todo con tanta despreocupación.

– Kai… debemos llamar a la policía – dijo Rei, sacando al bicolor de sus divagaciones.

– No – contestó el bicolor, para espanto del chino – no vamos llamar a nadie. La producción va a continuar como está, y vamos terminarlo.

– .¡Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio, Kai!. – exclamó Rei, desesperado - .¡Tenemos un criminal bajo nuestras narices y tú no quieres que llamemos a la policía!. .¿Vamos esperar que nos secuestre, nos mate, pegue fuego al edificio, es eso?.

– Vamos a esperar que la película se termine, sólo eso – decretó – como ves, está trabajando muy bien en su papel, quizás se haya reformado y quiera ganar dinero honestamente. Y no podemos impedirlo.

– .¿Desde cuándo tú crees en que las personas se reforman?. – cuestionó Rei, desconfiado – siempre dijiste que los perdedores continuarían siendo perdedores… .¿Y de repente me sales con que ese pelirrojo troncoso y homicida se reformó?. No, definitivamente algo no está funcionando bien en tu cabeza.

– Rei… siempre dijiste que yo hacía tempestad en vaso de agua, ahora veo que eres tú quien lo está haciendo – dijo Kai, acercándose al chino – no tienes que preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tan bien como está ahora – añadió, sujetó de la cintura a Rei y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo directamente en los labios.

– .¡Hmpf!. No es tempestad en vaso de agua, es un peligro real – dijo Rei, se separó bruscamente del contacto de Kai – sinceramente, Kai… estás actuando muy extraño.

El bicolor salió sin decirle más nada a Rei. El chino se percató que Kai hablaba en serio cuando decía que no llamarían a la policía y que seguirían trabajando con ese peligro ambulante que constituía Yuriy; por un momento levantó el auricular del teléfono, dispuesto él mismo a contactar a la policía, pero luego desistió, Kai se pondría furioso y, al final de cuentas, era él quien impartía las órdenes aún. Su desconcierto era tanto mayor por la actitud de Kai ante un asunto de tanta gravedad como esa.

Al terminar más un grupo de filmaciones, Yuriy se dirigió a los vestidores para sacarse las ropas que utilizó en las últimas tomas, aunque no contaba con la presencia de Kai dentro del vestidor. Un poco perplejo por el bicolor estar ahí, el pelirrojo apenas se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, se dispuso a desvestirse mismo frente a Kai, no veía ningún problema en ello.

– Bien que quería verte desnudo de cerca – repuso Kai cuando Yuriy se despojó de la camisa.

– .¿Eh?.

– Ahm… se trata de otra producción mía, tenía pensado destinarte a ella si cumples ciertos requisitos – mencionó el bicolor – obviamente no te molestaría ponerte desnudo aquí, .¿verdad?. Al fin y al cabo estamos apenas nosotros dos aquí en el cuarto.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros una vez más, si ya hizo la proeza de estar desnudo frente a una docena de personas y más cámaras filmándolo no tendría inconvenientes en hacerlo frente a Kai, de modo que se desprendió los pantalones y los dejó caer en el suelo, los apartó a un lado con los pies. El impresionante físico que el pelirrojo exhibía dejaba extasiado a Kai, sus orbes brillaban anormalmente cuando su mirada se clavó en el desenvolvido tórax y fue bajando hasta el plano abdomen y las piernas torneadas, y todo eso tan blanco… pero el bicolor no se mostró contento con todo eso aún.

– Los bóxers también – añadió Kai, haciéndole seña para que se los quitara también.

– .¿P-Pero para qué?. – inquirió Yuriy, atónito.

– En la producción que pienso destinarte ganarás el doble, pero será requisito que aparezcas desnudo, así que… los bóxers, también.

El intrigado pelirrojo titubeó durante algunos segundos, pero terminó sacándose la prenda también. Ahora sí estaba al gusto del bicolor, quien contemplaba al otro en todo el esplendor de su despudorada desnudez; observó fijamente el miembro de Yuriy, apretó imperceptiblemente los labios y carraspeó. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían, sería demasiado atrevimiento de su parte ponerle un dedo encima a Yuriy con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, pero lo cierto es que sintió un escalofrío en la espinilla cuando se imaginó acariciando levemente la piel sonrosada del órgano del pelirrojo.

– .¿Y entonces, cumplo los requisitos?. – preguntó Yuriy, sonriendo inesperadamente.

– .¡Ejem!.… por supuesto que sí – murmuró Kai, tosiendo un poco.

– Hum… .¿Y cómo usted sabe que uno cumple los requisitos?. .¿Es cuando a usted se le para bien visiblemente?. – susurró Yuriy sin ningún descaro.

El bicolor sintió que iba tener un infarto cuando Yuriy le dijo aquello, su rostro adquirió el color de un pimiento y una llamarada le quemó las mejillas. Kai no dijo más nada, apenas indicó al pelirrojo que podría vestirse de nuevo y sin mirarlo más se retiró del vestidor, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

El color en el rostro de Kai llamó la atención a más de uno, aunque no le preguntaron nada. En algún momento de su exploración visual el bicolor sintió una erección, aunque no pensó que sería tan visible desde la tela de sus pantalones, pero la verdad era que le pasó de tal forma que era imposible disimular. Tardó pocos minutos para recuperarse de nuevo, con un abordaje tan directo era improbable que mantuviera una erección en medio de tanta vergüenza.

El sonriente pelirrojo se vistió nuevamente, bastante sorprendido por la reacción que Kai tuvo. Su mente comenzó a pensar de qué modo podría hacer uso de esa información para beneficio propio, no le costó mucho idear una estratagema que le aseguraría estabilidad económica y, ciertamente, la salida de la pobreza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Esa noche Kai halló al chino simplemente intratable. No sólo se quejó del aspecto que Kai exhibía al final de un día tan ajetreado, como también de sus modales a la mesa y de que lo había rozado en la cama cuando se acostaron. Al bicolor no se le ocurrió mejor idea que probar un abordaje más directo con Rei, abrazándolo sorpresivamente mientras el chino leía distraídamente un libro.

– .¡Déjame en paz, Kai!. – fue la áspera reacción del ojidorado.

– Rei… quiero hacerte el amor… - susurró sensualmente el bicolor, restregando sus mejillas contra el abdomen de Rei.

– .¿Vas a mandar preso a Yuriy?.

– Ahm… no.

– Entonces no, también.

– .¿Pero qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?. – cuestionó Kai, molesto.

– No tiene nada que ver. Pero me molesta ver que tenemos contratado a un delincuente. Y no pienses que yo no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, te estás culpando por haber invertido dinero en una producción que, por segunda vez, está causando problemas. La única solución viable, Kai, sería que cancelaras esa producción, acabar con ella definitivamente, sólo nos trae dolor de cabeza.

– Sé lo que hago – bufó el ruso, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada – y tú deberías apoyarme, se supone que eso hacen las personas que se aman, .¿no?. Y tú no haces eso.

– No es esa la cuestión, Kai, pero se trata que tú estás perdiendo la perpectiva del negocio. Eres tan precavido en asuntos monetarios que me sorprende aún el hecho de que estás insistiendo en una producción como esa. Jamás aceptaste perder siquiera mil dólares en cualquier película y ahora veo que estás inyectándole millones a algo que tú sabes bien que no funcionará. Eso nada más me molesta.

– .¿Te preocupa que me quede pobre?. .¿O nos quedemos pobres?. – replicó Kai, quien comenzaba a mostrarse irritado.

– Sabes que no es eso… pero cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente entiende que esa película que insistes en hacer no tiene estructura para mantenerse, y probablemente ni siquiera tenga éxito.

– Bueno, ya me has dicho lo que querías, ahora hagamos el…

– Ya te dije que no, Kai – interrumpió el ojidorado, impaciente.

– Hum, está bien entonces – murmuró el ruso, enojado, quien metió una de sus manos en el interior de las cobijas y comenzó a acariciarse su miembro erecto.

– .¿Q-Qué piensas que haces?. – preguntó Rei, atónito.

– Lo que estás viendo – replicó Kai, indiferente.

– .¡Vas a terminar manchando todas las sábanas así!. – exclamó Rei.

– A mí no me importa. Me estoy sintiendo muy bien y, para tu mala suerte, lo estoy logrando sin necesitarte.

– .¡Kai, deja de actuar como un niño malcriado!. – lo reprendió el ojidorado, frunciendo el ceño - .¡Vas a ensuciarlo todo!.

– Eso a ti no te importa mucho eso cuando hacemos el amor y… - el bicolor cerró con fuerza los ojos y dejó escapar un ligero gemido – o-ohh, qué deleite… qué deleite…

– .¡Kai, te corriste encima de las sábanas!. – exclamó el chino, sobresaltado, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y apartando las cobijas. Lo único que vio, sin embargo, fue al bicolor con su órgano en la mano, pero sin rastro de fluido seminal. Había fingido todo, y Kai ahora exhibía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– .¿Qué pasa, Rei?. .¿No te vas a acostar más?. – inquirió el ruso, riendo.

– .¡Hmpf!. .¡A veces te detesto, Kai!. – profirió el chino, irritado.

– Y yo a veces te amo – replicó el otro, apagando las luces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noche anterior fue bastante productiva para el pelirrojo, quien se ocupó menos en dormirse y más en otros menesteres. Recurriendo a las personas que conoció en su corta trayectoria fue tomando prestado algunos objetos que le serían útiles, objetos esos que jamás despertarían sospecha de nadie; además, estuvo sosteniendo conversaciones perfectamente inocentes con esas personas, sacándoles información que en algún momento podrían ser útiles para lo que se proponía hacer. Entre otras cosas, se enteró de la residencia de Kai, de sus estados de humor y de la dudosa calidad de sus relaciones íntimas, esto último lo interesó más que nada, ya que cada quien tenía una versión diferente de la historia y nadie se ponía de acuerdo. Juntando todos esos datos pudo formarse de una imagen bastante vaga del bicolor, aunque sabía cuál era su punto vulnerable.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuriy aprovechó el hecho de que tenía libre el día para pasear a su gusto por las instalaciones de la empresa. Los otros empleados no le impidieron que entrara a ciertas salas u observara las cosas, ya estaba acostumbrados a su presencia y sabían perfectamente quién era él y en qué trabajaba. Andando por los pisos acabó topándose con un corredor desierto, el cual presupuso que eran salas desocupadas, pero cambió de idea al ver una de las ventanas iluminadas y oír el siseo del aire acondicionado. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta un poco abierta, oyó un par de voces conversando en voz baja; no pudo observar directamente adentro, pero por la voz supo que uno de ellos era Kai.

– Rei, por favor, ya te dije que no vamos a despedirlo – oyó que decía el bicolor – sería una publicidad negativa para nosotros que saliera en esos periódicos amarillistas un escándalo como ese.

– .¡Y tú sólo insistes en eso, Kai!. – exclamó a su vez Rei - .¿No te parece más sencillo contratar a otro parecido a él?. O mejor, que te deshagas de él y pares con eso. Nunca confié en ese tal Yuriy y ahora que sabemos sus antecedentes policiales, mucho menos.

El pelirrojo quedó pasmado cuando oyó a Rei decir eso. No esperaba que descubrieran eso tan pronto, sin embargo ahora le urgía tomar medidas más apresuradas para evitar que lo entregaran a las autoridades. Y lo que vio y escuchó después le proporcionó el escape ideal para su situación.

– Rei, si él _de veras_ sigue siendo un delincuente, entonces explícame por qué está trabajando aquí, por qué se presenta todos los días, por qué hace lo que se le ordena y por qué no parece molesto con todo eso. Así como hablas de él me haces pensar que su trabajo no pasa de un escondite.

– .¿Y por qué no?. No son muchos los policías que vienen con mandatos de prisión aquí, .¿no es así?. Quizás le pareció conveniente escapar por un tiempo de las autoridades y se metió aquí, eso sin contar que vino muerto de hambre y probablemente haría cualquier cosa en otro sitio.

– Sí, lo sé, pero .¿No te das cuenta que está filmando una película?. Eso significa que va aparecer ante millones de personas, que será reconocido en la mitad del mundo y él no parece molesto por eso. No conozco delincuentes tan tontos que se les ocurra aparecer frente a las cámaras por voluntad propia.

– Talvez sea exactamente eso, Kai. De tanto que a nadie se le ocurre, a él se le ocurrió primero. Es como buscar asadores de palo en casa de herrero, suena improbable pero puede estar frente a tus narices.

– .¿Vas a continuar discutiendo sobre eso, Rei?. – el tono de voz del bicolor parecía más conciliador.

– Despídelo, Kai. Y llama a la policía.

– Por la milésima vez, Rei, no haré tal cosa. Ya decidí eso.

– .¿Sabes de una cosa?. Tú estás muy raro desde que ese Yuriy vino aquí, y eso no me parece bien.

– .¡Ah, no!. .¿Te estás poniendo celoso de repente, Rei?.

– .¡Estoy en mi derecho!. No paras de hablar sobre Yuriy y lo bueno que es, ya me estoy fastidiando.

– Por favor, Rei, dices cosas absurdas…

– No digo cosas absurdas. Es la verdad.

– Tú también no estás de perlas conmigo – se quejó Kai – no puedo acercarme a ti sin que me vengas con la misma historia de siempre. Yo siento… falta de nuestros contactos…

– .¡Ni se te ocurra nada aquí!. – protestó Rei.

– No se me ocurrió nada. Pero al menos podría besarte, .¿no?.

Las orbes de Yuriy se dilataron a más no poder al ver aquella escena por la rendija de la puerta, Kai y Rei abrazados, besándose… no tardó un segundo siquiera para desplegar del bolsillo su última adquisición: un teléfono celular con cámara fotográfica embutida. Sacó seis fotografías impecables de los dos, saliéndose de puntillas después. No lo enviarían tan temprano a la cárcel, ahora tenía una moneda fuerte con la cual chantajear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

El pelirrojo no cabía en sí de júbilo al pasear los ojos una y otra vez por las fotografías que sacó de Kai y Rei. No tenía idea del valor incalculable que tendría una imagen de esas para los periódicos sedientos de sangre de las altas esferas sociales, pero sí se le ocurrió que podría hacer muchas cosas con ellas. Venderlas, publicarlas, mandarlas a algún periódico anónimamente, chantajear con ellas… un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante sus ojos. Lo que los demás apenas conjeturaban para él era real, tenía la prueba en sus manos; Yuriy no congeniaba con el chino de ninguna forma, y ahora que estaba enterado de sus antecedentes menos aún. Pero lo que aún constituía enigma para él era la actitud de Kai, .¿por qué él no compartía de la idea del ojidorado de despedirlo y entregarlo a la policía?. Comenzó a divagar sobre eso tomando un café en la barra de una cantina cercana.

La nebulosa idea de que el bicolor sentía alguna especie de atracción por él cruzó por su mente, aunque prontamente lo descartó por improbable. Sin embargo, después de eliminar todas los factores a su favor no sobró más que esa, Kai sentía _algo_ por Yuriy. Y al pelirrojo no le pareció mala idea explorar esta veta que, sin lugar a dudas, le conduciría a más oro de lo que ya tenía con las fotografías.

Las rubiáceas orbes del bicolor resplandecían anormalmente cuando Yuriy representaba, y tanto más cuanto menos ropas tuviera encima. No consiguió disimular su "encanto"cuando el pelirrojo se puso completamente desnudo frente a él, y al parecer no hacía más nada que rondar los estudios donde él estaba. Yuriy llegó a la conclusión de que una cierta dosis de insinuación hacia el bicolor no estaría mal, aunque le molestaba pensar la reacción que Rei pudiera eventualmente presentar. Se daría cuenta demasiado pronto de la estratagema y sus dedos presionarían el número de la policía antes que pudiera esfumarse de la ciudad, no podía sentirse seguro en acercarse a Kai sin tener al chino bien sujeto. Pidió otra taza de café.

Meditó seriamente qué podría afectar al chino o, al menos, que le distrajera un rato. Necesitaba de un tiempo relativamente largo para quedarse a solas con Kai sin que Rei interfiriera; chantajearlo con las fotografías era muy temprano, el dedo acusador lo apuntaría directamente y estaría en la calle muy pronto. Le vino en la cabeza algo que le mencionaron, no sabía si era cierto o no, pero no le costaría comprobarlo: dijeron que la casa de Rei no pasaba de fachada, que dentro de ella no había un mueble siquiera y que sólo el polvo se acumulaba dentro. Yuriy pagó la cuenta y decidió verificar eso por sí mismo.

Llegó prontamente al lujoso barrio residencial donde Kai y Rei vivían, el observador pelirrojo percibió que la casa de Rei, además de ser invisible por estar detrás de gruesas murallas de cuatro metros de altura, poseía características peculiares. No tenía alambrado eléctrico sobre los muros, ni puntas metálicas, ni alarmas visibles y no se oían perros adentro. Tocó el timbre y esperó en vano, nadie vino a atenderlo. Era otro detalle interesante, las casas de los ricos tenían al menos una empleada adentro que atendía tales cosas. Observó también que las bisagras del portón menor estaba oxidadas, clara señal que nadie la usaba hacía mucho tiempo. El cesto metálico de basura aparecía impecable, no había rastro de que fue usada nunca. Sintiéndose más seguro, Yuriy trepó el portón, era más bajo que los muros y tenía unos barrotes metálicos que le proporcionaban apoyo.

Le bastó saltar al otro lado para percibir que era cierto lo que dijeron. El césped estaba crecido y descuidado, algunos arbustos se habían secado, las flores estaban marchitas; los vidrios de las ventanas aparecían sucias de polvo y algunos puntos de óxido se formaban en las estructuras de hierro. Limpió con la mano uno de los vidrios y observó adentro, habían apenas vastos salones sin una silla siquiera. Corrió de una ventana a otra, mirando el interior de la casa, no existía nada allí; el suelo presentaba huellas de neumáticos, Rei aún metía su coche en el garaje. En el fondo pudo ver un portón de metal, llegó hasta él y desde ahí pudo ver el panorama general del patio de Kai, impecablemente cuidado.

El pelirrojo entonces tuvo una idea, la mejor que nunca antes se le hubiera ocurrido, y decidió ponerla en práctica.

* * *

_Fin del capi! Me estoy volviendo maestro en el arte de cortar el capi en la parte más candente de la historia! XD... así como los otros capis, este también tuvo su momentos cómicos. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
